Midas Touch
by phayte1978
Summary: For Pliroy Week - day 1 - Gold


_Yuri was obsessed with winning gold—he didn't care how he won, he had to have it. He would even step over his own boyfriend over to get it.  
Sadly, JJ was used to this. The competitiveness, the pushing, the long hours— he knew Yuri would do anything and walk over anyone to get it. _

It was a beautiful night they sat out on the balcony—both doing well on their short program- JJ ahead of Yuri by two points, and Yuri pouting profusely over it.

"I'll beat you, just you watch," Yuri said.

JJ shook his head and watched the stars. What he wouldn't give to have a boyfriend less obsessed with gold—less obsessed with winning. It almost made him afraid to win sometimes as all Yuri did was bitch and whine for weeks later. He could feel the drift in their relationship and hated to admit it was pushing him away. He always thought he was the competitive one—it was nothing compared to the lengths Yuri had gone in the last few years.

"Look, asshole! A shooting star!" Yuri said as he curled up in his lap.

JJ squeezed Yuri tighter, wanting nothing more than his boyfriend to be satisfied with all the gold he could muster. A cold wind came and chilled them both. "Let's go in," Yuri said, hopping up and heading in.

JJ did not want to think what tomorrow would bring… especially if he beat Yuri in the free programs.

* * *

"WHAT THEY HELL?" Yuri screamed that morning, startling JJ away and causing him to tumble out the bed.

"Huh?"

"Seriously! What the fuck?" Yuri screamed.

JJ rubbed his eyes. It was too early for all of this. Stretching and rubbing his hip where he hit the ground, he got up and walked into the bathroom—didn't even bothering turn on the light to piss. Walking back out to the room, JJ fell back into the bed knowing they still had a few hours before it was time to do their free program.

"JJ!" Yuri screamed.

"What?" JJ mumbled.

"Why are you not freaking out?" Yuri asked, staring down at JJ.

"Kitten, seriously, go back to sleep."

"Jean Jacques! Wake your ass up! YOU ARE GOLD!"

JJ blinked his eyes and lifted his arm. His vision was blurry from sleep and he did not see much. "Kitten, go back to sleep."

"The bed is gold too!" Yuri screamed out. "What the fuck?"

JJ groaned, knowing Yuri was wide awake, which meant he was wide awake too. Turning the lamp on, he looked over at Yuri, who was staring at him with his mouth open. Looking down he could have sworn the bedding was a dark blue color last night.

"Why is the bedding gold?" JJ said, running his hands over the blankets. They felt the same, but they looked different. He also noticed his hand was the color of the blanket. Wiggling his fingers, the gold sparkled and using his other hand, tried to brush it off—it didn't go anywhere. "What the hell?"

* * *

They couldn't get the gold off JJ. No matter how they tried. Three showers later and JJ was still gold. No matter what Yuri touched, outside of himself, turned to gold— though it kept its original composition and didn't harden up.

"Stop touching things!" JJ said when Yuri went to grab a towel and they watched it change colors. Grabbing gloves, JJ put them over Yuri's hands and they turned gold, but nothing else he touched. "We need to go skate… we will say this is my costume or something."

JJ's hair, all the way to his eyes and toes where sparkling in gold, though his costume was black with silver trim this year. He clashed terribly against it and put his jacket on, lifting the hood.

"If I can avoid the press and skate, we can sneak out," JJ said.

Yuri had barely spoken—it was very out of character for him. JJ could see the remorse in his eyes every time he looked at him. JJ felt like telling him that it was his fault this… not Yuri's. Thoughts of the previous night on the balcony washed over him.

"Listen, Yuri….. Last night… that shooting star…." JJ said as they stood in the back of the area, trying not to be soon, "I wished you could have all the gold in the world."

"You did what?" Yuri yelled—too loudly.

"You're so obsessed over it…. and I was worried getting ahead of you and all..." JJ rambled off.

"You mean, you did this to your own damn self and now I have to wear gloves?" Yuri spit out. JJ could see the hatred in his eyes as realization over what happen hit him. Yuri kicked him hard in the shin then stomped off. "You can just stay that stupid color for all I care!"

JJ wanted to chase after him, but his father came to get him, "Time to warm up—"

Mr. Leroy had taken one look at his son and turned pale.

"I know, I know… I can't explain right now, just call it part of my costume," JJ said, walking out to the main arena and heading out to warm out. He was able to keep his jacket on as he skated around, noticing how Yuri ignored him the entire time. When it was time to leave the ice, he saddled up next to Yuri, taking his gloved hand.

"We will fix this, don't worry. The King always finds a way out."

Yuri nodded, cursed him under his breath and watched the skaters as they did their free skate. When it was Yuri's turn, JJ squeezed his hand. "I love you, go beat my score."  
Yuri never looked his way, but he saw his body go rigid as he stepped onto the ice. As the music started, JJ could tell Yuri was in the zone—his competitive nature coming out. It was perfect.

When it was time for him to skate, JJ slipped his jacket off and handed to his father, hearing gasp all around him. As he entered the ice, the area grew quite as he took center ice. _It was now or never_.

JJ had to think about not being gold, and about the program. The music was something he had done personally for him and his skate. His base score was still higher than Yuri's, but he found he stumbled a quad flip.

In the end, he ended up with silver, and Yuri gold. Standing on the podium, he got questions from everyone. "It is just part of my costume."  
JJ swore there were more camera flashes than usual.

"But even your eyes?" Phichit had asked him.

"Contacts."

"Your nails?"

"Polish."

He got funny stares from everyone as they left, pulling his hood tighter around his face. "Get me out of here!"

It was the one time he let Yuri drive—he could feel Yuri's frustration in the drive.

"I can't even enjoy my fucking win with you looking like a douche-bag!" Yuri growled as they got back to the hotel.

"And you think this is what I want?" JJ yelled. "I'm a fucking gold king!"

"You are definitely gold."

The elevator ride back to their room was silence. Once back in, JJ took his jacket and costume off, staring at himself in the mirror. What the hell was he going to do now? Running his hands through his hair, not a spec on his body was saved from the curse.

"Maybe we can wish on another star?" Yuri said.

"Yeah," JJ said, not feeling hopeful.

They had to wait out the rest of the day for night to fall. Sitting back out on the balcony, JJ had Yuri take his gloves off.

"I'm already gold, so you can hold my hand."

Pulling Yuri to his lap, he hated when they fought. He knew Yuri would be sour for days over this, he always held a grudge well. A heavy sigh and he held him tighter.

"Let's not fight, this is both our faults," JJ said, kissing Yuri's blond hair.

"Your fucking fault," Yuri grumbled.

"Fine, my fault."

They stared at the sky for hours, both waiting and staring. JJ worried that he had truly cursed his boyfriend (and himself), and Yuri scared to ever touch anything. The sky was full of stars, but no shooting stars.

Dawn started to break when they both had given up their fight of staying awake. As JJ's eyes closed, he wished quietly to himself to make it all good again. What he did not see was the distant star shooting across the horizon.

* * *

"JJ!"

JJ jumped and saw Yuri standing in front of him. They were still on the balcony but it was early morning.

"We fell asleep!" JJ said, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh shut up, dumbass!" Yuri said, smacking at his shoulder, "You aren't gold anymore!"

Jumping up from his chair, JJ ran to the room and looked in the mirror. He was back to his normal self. Looking around the room, everything else had returned as it was. Turning back to Yuri, he looked at Yuri's hands.

"Have you tried…"

"No, not yet," Yuri said.

JJ walked forward and reached out for Yuri's hands. Yuri flinched away.

"Kitten, let me see if it is over."

Yuri's hand shook as he took it in his—both of them smiling when nothing happen. Pulling Yuri to him, kissing him and laughed.

"Does this mean I've accomplished a gold you never will?" JJ asked.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Why do I even date you?"

"Cause you love the king!"

Yuri rolled his eyes again, "King of the dumbasses!"

"Love you too, kitten."

Yuri's face turned red as he hugged him. Wrapping his arms around Yuri, JJ knew he would have to just accept his competitive boyfriend for what he was.

"I still won gold," Yuri said.

JJ could only laugh.


End file.
